Russian Roulette I
by The Great Angie
Summary: A shere freak accident causes Mr. Kaiba to meet the love of his life, oh? But what is this is she... could she be...? No not that!rn::Discailmer:: I only own three characters in this story, Kiki, Lily, and Rose. Enjoy!
1. Chapter I

Rain pored from the sky and hit the top of the white limo. The sounds danced around Seto's head. He glanced at his watched. 1:00am, the meeting went on way longer than anticipated. He sat and remembered. He remembered his promise. His promise to Mokuba.

'Seto, Please! You're going to work yourself to death!'

'Mokuba, running a company takes up a lot of time. Sleep just so happens to be last on my to-do list.'

'At least promise me you'll be home by 11:30?'

'Fine. 11:30.'

Seto felt horrible. He didn't mean to take so long. But he wanted the company to sign so badly.

He sat there lost in thought. He was falling into an uneasy sleep. The rain had stopped. Seto wished it would start up again. He liked the pitter-patter, it made when it hit the top of his limo.

CA-THUD-CHINK!

The limo stopped abruptly throwing him forward slightly. 'What the Devil?' he thought stepping out of the limo.

He peered towards the front and saw Winston, his Butler, fanning the limo with his coat. Unfortunately, the front end of the limo caught fire. Winston stepped back in alarm as the rest of the limo began to burn. Kaiba became frantic. He jumped in without a second thought and grabbed his laptop, then ran back out.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Winston gasped, "You gave me some fright, you shouldn't worry so much about your work."

"My work is my life." Kaiba said coldly. "Now, how are we going to get home?" he looked around for a solution, and as if it were meant to be. He saw a car shop, thirty feet away. "Thank whatever god listens to people like me."

He and Winston set off for the shop, hoping it would be open. What luck. The sign in the window read in big green letters: Open.

He went to turn the doorknob. And it was locked.

"Ohhh, just perfect." He said out loud. "My limo catches fire, outside of an open repair shop, that's locked. Just PERFECT!" he screamed kicking the door with all his might.

"Hold on a minute!" came a voice from inside. "Kiki, would you get the door, I'll bet Lily left the sign up."

Kaiba stood transfixed, 'Kaiba you're a genius!' he thought to himself. The door opened to divulge a red haired girl no older than 16. She was pulling her hair back as she spoke.

"Hi," she yawned, "Could I help you?" She looked up to reveal herself fully. Kaiba thought she looked familiar, but brushed away the thought and began to speak.

"My Limo broke down in front of your shop, could you fix it?"

"Sure." She stepped out of the way to let them through the door. "Come on in, I'll get your Limo," she looked out to he a charred lump on wheels. "Or what's left of it."

Kaiba and Winston walked inside while the girl went out. "Good spot of luck, don't you think so Sir?" Winston said fondly.

"Yes, it was."

The Girl towed the steaming lump of twisted metal into the garage. "This thing is trashed." She said. "I don't know what could have done this." She wiped her hands and feet before coming back in.

The Girl entered the room she left her customers in to find her sister, and boss, flirting with one of them.

"Ah, Kiki!" she squealed with ever such fake delight. "Come join us, this is Mr. Kaiba, and his man slave Priston!"

"Actually, I'm his Butler, Winston." Winston corrected.

"Don't care!" she said through gritted teeth. Kaiba turned from the fight to talk with the girl.

"So, what's the damage miss?" he said in a very business like manner.

"Umm, my name is Kiki. And I don't think I could fix it. It's a heap of twisted metal and rubber. To tell the truth, I'm not really even sure what caused the fire," she shrugged "Maybe it was spontaneous combustion. "

Kaiba smiled weakly and said, "Or maybe it was fate."

Kiki looked at him, and felt a strange connection, she remembered him from somewhere. She tried to remember, and ended up staring at him for so long he was forced to ask, "What?"

"Huh?" she said snapping herself into reality.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked calmly.

"Oh! No, sorry, I'm just tired. You woke me up." She said rather embarrassed that Mr. Kaiba noticed her stare.

"I apologize." He said. "I am to understand that you live here?"

"Yes my sisters and I live upstairs, and it's alright, I guess, I'll never be late for work that's for sure."

"I see. If I could live at my work place, I'd be in heaven."

Rose discovered that Kiki was getting much more attention than she was and butted in. "I love living here." She said loudly, to engage herself in conversation. "It's so convenient!" Rose squealed.

Kaiba, who found Rose to be annoying, turned to Winston, who was infuriated by his scrap with the older of the two sisters. "Winston how do you propose we get home?"

"I'm not quite sure the Taxi's are open this late Sir." He said huffily.

"Umm. I could drive you two home tomorrow," Kiki said hopefully. Then she spotted Rose, ready to spring from her seat and strike her down at any such thought. "Or you could call a cab." She retreated meekly.

"It's decided then," Kaiba proclaimed. "We'll call a cab in the morning."

"And in the meantime, you and Dustin-"

"Winston!" The elderly man corrected.

"What ever," Rose said rolling her eyes, "Can stay here for the night. Kiki, prepare the couches."

"Yes Sister Dearest." Kiki said as she walked into the living room and pulled out the couch bed.

The next morning, Kaiba awoke to the sounds of a sizzling stovetop. And the delectable smell of bacon. He realized his hunger, and followed the scent. It lead him down a slender hallway into an undersized kitchen. A small red headed girl sat at the table awaiting her tiny meal. Winston sat across from her on the phone, more than likely calling the cab, as Kiki cooked.

Kiki turned about to face the youthful girl and said, "Here you are Lily." Then noticed Kaiba. "Oh, Good morning, Mr. Kaiba, would you like something to eat?'

"I suppose so," he yawned sitting next to Lily. She looked much like her sister Rose, curly red hair, green eyes, and tiny freckles on her nose. She looked at Kaiba in a baffled way, and then removed herself from the table to pull on Kiki's apron.

Kiki looked down, "Yes Lily?" she asked.

Lily pulled her sister down to whispering level, "These men dress funny." She said, her voice rather squeaky. Kiki looked at he sister warmly.

"Finish your breakfast Hon." Kiki said, and went back to cooking. It wasn't long before she had made a pleasurable meal for her houseguests and started on her older sister's. About the time Violet had made her sister's food, Rose bounded down the stairs and wolfed down her breakfast, then bounded out of the kitchen.

Lily finished her morsels in a calm, refined manner. She put her dishes in the sink and said. "I'm gonna go to school now." Lily waved good-bye to her sister.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Kiki said after the child.

"I won't!" Kiki began to do dishes as Mr. Kaiba and Winston ate. When they were done, she cleaned theirs.

Kaiba watched her with great interest. He knew he'd seen her before then. Curiosity flooded him, and he became obsessed. 'Where?' he asked himself. He studied her. Her red hair, and those eyes. Such a peculiar shade of violet. But he'd seen them before. Kiki finished the dishes, and turned around to see Kaiba staring.

"What?" she said in acute alarm.

"Huh?" he said realizing she'd turned.

"Is something amiss?" She said feeling herself go red.

"No… I, I must have gone out of it that's all." Kaiba said, rather embarrassed he was caught goggling some one he barely knew.

"Well." Kiki said putting down the towel she'd been wiping her hands on, "If your cab is on it's way I'd better be going to school."

"Yes ma'am, our cab is on its way." Winston said in the most polite way. Winston much preferred Kiki to her sister, Rose.

"Please, kind Sir," she said removing the apron she was wearing, to reveal a Domino uniform, "My name is Kiki." She bowed as she took her school things. "It was a pleasure meeting you both." And left out the back door.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, shall we wait out front for our car?" Winston said standing.

"Yes, let's go."

"Come on…" Kiki said turning the key for the eighth time. But the car simply croaked and died. She turned the key again. No good. "I guess I'll walk to school." She said rather agitated. She walked to the front of her shop. Kaiba and Winston hadn't left yet. 'Maybe I'll… nah. I don't want to seem needy. Oh… But you might be late!' she thought. She walked past them with out a second glance, when a hand fell onto her shoulder.

"You can't walk from here, Domino High is six miles away." Kaiba said with out emotion. Kaiba looked livid, but he was mostly angry with himself. He'd remembered his promise to Mokuba, and it coursed through him like poison now.

"Oh…" she said in a slight shock, she'd forgotten how far the school was from her house. "Well, I cou-"

"You'll ride with us." Kaiba interrupted. "Don't argue." And that was that. The art of conversation had died.

The Taxi took Kiki to school. She tried to give Mr. Kaiba money to pay her way of the cab. But he refused it and closed the door. Kiki watched the Taxi drive off. Then headed for the school.

"Here we are Sir." Winston said opening the door for Kaiba.

"Thank you Winston." Kaiba stepped out of the cab after paying the cabby. He walked inside to find a very unhappy little brother.

"You're late, 'Mr. Kaiba'." Mokuba said storming past his brother.

"Would you like a ride to school Young Kaiba?" Winston asked hoping if he said yes, he would be able to calm down Mokuba.

"I think I'll walk today, thank you very much, Winston." And he did just that. In all his anger, he made record time walking to school. It took him an all of about 10 minutes. And In his frustration, he didn't watch where he was going. He ran right into-

"Yugi!" Mokuba said in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Mokuba held out his hand to help Yugi up.

"That's alright, I'm kinda hard to see." Yugi took Mokuba's hand and stood. "Thanks. Hey, have you seen Joey?"

"No but you might want to find him fast." Mokuba said.

"Why's that?" Yugi pondered.

"He might think the space monkeys got you and perform the 'Praise Monkey' dance to get you back." Yugi and Mokuba both shuttered. "Well good luck finding him."

"Thanks," Yugi said. "See ya." And he set off to his quest. The last thing anyone needed was the 'Praise Monkey' dance. It wasn't too long after his quest had begun, that it had ended. He saw Joey, flirting, again, with his best friend, and favorite relative...

"Kiki!" he screamed grabbing his cousin around the middle. "Long time, no see!"

"Little Yugi!" Kiki wisped. "I missed you too." She tried to move from his grasp, and failed. "Please quite trying to snap me in two!"

"Oh… Sorry." He said letting go. She hugged him a little more gently.

"How was the weekend with out me?" she asked looking at Yugi and Joey.

"Boring," Yugi said.

"I learned a new word!" Joey said.

"Really? What's that?" Kiki said attentively.

"Ummmmm. I forgot…" Joey said rather disappointed.

"That's alright Joey." Yugi said. "You'll remember."

"You know, your friend came to my shop at like, 1:00am this morning." Kiki said.

"Really? Who? Tristan?" Yugi asked. Kiki shook her head.

"No. Your rich friend, Mr. Kaiba."

"What?!" Joey blurted out. "Yer sayin' that I, Joey Wheeler, am friends with that sludge bag?!"

"I, I assumed that you were friends, seeing as how you talk about him." Kiki said in slight unease.

"Why was Kaiba at your shop?" Yugi asked as Joey paced around like an angry bull.

"His limo caught fire." Kiki said. The bell rang for first period. "I'll tell you guys the rest at lunch. See you."

"Bye Kiki!" Yugi said.

"See ya!" Joey yelled, the walked with Yugi to class.

Kiki sat across from Joey and her cousin. She tried to eat but became so caught up in sharing her morning events. "And it's so funny. He was nothing like how you two describe him." She sighed. "He was kind, and handsome. And I felt like I knew him from some where."

Joey took a moment from gorging himself to speak. "Hey Yugi," he laugh, food shooting from his mouth. "I think yer cousin has a thing fer Kaiba!"

"And what if I do?" she said defensively.

"Yer wastin' yer time." Joey said stuffing chicken in his mouth.

"Ridiculous." Kiki whispered.

"Why is she wasting her time Joey?" Yugi asked for his cousin.

"You see," Joey, said swallowing a mouthful and proceeding to stuff it with food. "He'd never fall for you Kiki," he swallowed again, and continued. "I say this, 'cause Kaiba's gay, through and through."

"That's absurd!" Kiki half screamed. A few people turned to look at her. She could feel herself going red.

"No, it ain't! Have ya ever wondered why he's always single?" Joey said.

"You're always single." Kiki pointed out. At this Joey stuffed more food in his mouth angrily. Yugi, sensing danger, decided to change the subject.

"So, Kiki what's your science presentation on?" He said loudly.

"Umm, the properties of nitro glycerin, cerium nitrate, and spontaneous combustion. What's yours?"

"I went the easy way out. I just made a volcano that spews raspberry jam." Yugi said. "What about you Joey? What's your project?"

"I dunno." He said pushing the remains of his food, which wasn't much, around on his plate. Yugi and Kiki exchanged grim looks. "What?" Joey asked.

"Joey?" Kiki said.

"Yes?" Joey said.

"It's due next period." Yugi finished. The milk Joey had been drinking went half way across the room. Most of it went down his shirt.

"What are you going to do?" Kiki asked.

"Don't worry." Joey sopped up the milk on his shirt. "The universe provides."


	2. Chapter II

Yugi and Kiki left the lunchroom shortly after Joey. The first bell rang, so they went to room 304, the science room. They took their seats, second bell. Still no Joey.

"Good after noon class!" sang the teacher. "Today, you will be presenting your projects." Her voice still sounded a little sing-songish for Kiki's taste. The classroom's door burst open, and Joey ran inside.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Needham! I was-"

"Ah, Mr. Wheeler! How good of you to join us. And for volunteering! Come up here and give your presentation, please."

Joey walked up to the table and put something behind it. Joey was holding something under the table. "My topic is mold, and today I brought in a special professor, who specializes on my subject." Joey pulled up what he'd been hiding from the class.

The dirtiest sock in existence rested grossly on Joey's hand. Everyone paying attention to his presentation let out a long and somewhat over dramatic, "Ewwwwww!"

Yugi and Kiki simply looked at each other.

'The universe' must start in Joey's locker. Said the note she passed to Yugi. He tried not to laugh and continue watching the presentation.

"So, Dr. Sock, can you tell us what a mold is?" Joey asked the greenish-yellow thing. Joey's hand gave life to the seemingly once white sock.  
"Yes. A mold, class, is an organism that lives in dark, dank, and really stinky places." Said the sock thing.

"Cool, and would you tell the class what a few molds are?" Joey asked the sock.

"Of course, some basic molds are moss, cheese, yogurt, and you." Dr. Sock announced promptly.

"Yes and now would-" Joey paused and looked at the sock. "Wha'd you say?"

"I said you are a mold." Dr. Sock said.

"Why ya little!" Joey leaped at his hand and attacked the sock viciously. The struggle lasted for a good five minutes before Dr. Sock was thrown across the room and four people jumped out of its way.

Joey stood up as if nothing had even happened and looked rather pleased. "That is all." He said grabbing his bag and going to his desk.

After class Yugi and Kiki waited for Joey to come out of the classroom. He looked really disappointed. "What's wrong Joey?"

"I failed." He said kicking his foot.

"You got an F?" Kiki asked in amazement. "But your performance was great. At least D worthy."

"I thought so too!" Joey said. "Any ways I got worse than a F. I gotta G."

Yugi and Kiki looked at each other again. A G? Was that even possible?

"Joey," Kiki said slowly. "Could I see your paper?"

"I guess." He said handing over the essay he wrote in five minutes.

"Joey." Kiki smiled, "This is a C-. Not a G!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Joey sighed, "So that's what those look like!"

Joey, Yugi, and Kiki walked down the hallways. "So," Yugi said, "what are you guys doin' tonight?"

"I gotta hot date with a pretty mama-seta!" Joey said dancing.

"You're taking your sister out for ice cream, aren't you?" Kiki said jokingly.

"No!" Joey said hotly. "I actually have a date this time!"

"Good for you Joey." Yugi said as they reached the card shop. "Where you gonna take her?"

"Somewhere special!" Joey's eyes misted, Kiki couldn't resist.

"MacDonald's!?" she tried not to laugh but it was hard. Joey said he didn't have to take anymore of this. Kiki laughed and Joey left.

"Hey Gramps!" Yugi said as he and Kiki walked in.

"Grandpa!" Kiki said hugging the old man. "Good to see you!"

"Kiki, you look fit, how are your step sisters?" He set down his broom to return the hug.

"Fine I guess. Is it all right if I call a cab? I need a ride to my shop."

"Of course it is! And in the mean time Yugi will keep your company." Kiki called the cab company, then sat outside with Yugi.

"So Yugi," Kiki said quietly. "Anything wrong?" Yugi looked up at her.

"No of course not. Why'd you sat that?" Kiki wasn't fooled. She always knew when her cousin needed her.

"Why do you keep to yourself like this, it's not healthy." She sighed and placed a hand around his shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

"Well." Yugi thought carefully about how he could phrase this. "I'm not sure yet. But I'll," Yugi lost his train of thought.

"It's alright Yugi, you don't have to tell me yet." Kiki got up. "My cab is here anyways."

"Bye Kiki, I'll see you tomorrow." Kiki waved as she got in the car, and went to work.

"I'm here!" Kiki announced like she always did. No answer. She walked to the counter and took her place at the cashiers box. Hours went by without a phone call or customer.

Ring, ring.

"Hello, Summer Car Service, Kiki speaking, how may I help you?"

"Yes Kiki. This is Winston, Mr. Kaiba's Butler."

"Yes from last night?" Kiki snapped to attention.

"Mr. Kaiba requires what is left of his Limo, would you bring it to his place of work?"

"I can."

"Excellent," Winston sang. "Do you need directions?"

"Yes Sir."


End file.
